


As a Little Girl She Loved Her Dolls

by summerdayghost



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dolls, Drabble, Eating Disorders, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a little girl Misa Amane loved her dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Little Girl She Loved Her Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in ten minutes. Not sure what I am doing. I hope you enjoy it.

As a little girl Misa Amane really, really loved her dolls. She would play with them for hours on end day after day until they finally fell apart. When one of them fell apart she would cry. She would sob and weep until mommy and daddy bought her a few new ones to help sooth the pain of loss. That cycle would continue.

She adored them for many reasons.

You could make a doll do whatever you wanted. If you wanted them to be an astronaut then boom they were an astronaut. If you wanted them to be engaged than boom they were engaged (All of Misa's dolls were female so all relationships were lesbian ones, not that Misa had a problem with that). Misa wasn't always able to get what she wanted in real life, but with these dolls she could.

You can dress up a doll however you want and they will not complain. Misa had always had a passion for fashion deep within her heart and soul. Back in the days when she was still experimenting looking at a doll would inform her that no, that color does not good with animal print.

As much as she loved her dolls she envied them too (just as she does with all of her close friends). Unlike her they could wear whatever they wanted and do whatever they wanted (technically whatever a doll wanted to do was the person playing with them's will, but you know what she means). They were all so gorgeous and skinny.

They were all so gorgeous and skinny.

Gorgeous and skinny.

Skinny.

Skinny.

Skinny.

Misa Amane was not always the bone thin supermodel she would become. As a little girl she was even a bit chubby. She thought she was ugly because she was not skinny. What a horrid thing for a young girl to think. She was going to be skinny one day though. Just you watch. She didn't care what it would take or how much it would hurt her.

And hurt her it did.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should have mentioned I was half asleep while writing this and only proof read this once (which took up three of those ten minutes and yes I was still half asleep). It has always been my headcanon that Misa was a husky little girl.


End file.
